To, co ukryte w cieniu
by justAleks
Summary: Bokuto przyjechał spędzić kilka letnich dni z Kuroo, wszystko wydawało się być jak z jakiegoś romansidła dopóki Kuroo nie zauważył czegoś na ciele Koutarou. Teraz, zamiast leniuchować na łóżku, Kuroo ma wrażenie, że zawiódł swojego chłopaka. I musi jakoś poruszyć potencjalnie bolesny i niewygodny temat. (wspomniane samookaleczanie!)


Kuroo powinien był zorientować się wcześniej. Jakoś. Jakkolwiek. Znał Bokuto od dawna, wiedział o jego wahaniach nastrojów. Wiedział jak łatwo było zranić to wielkie sowie serducho. Wiedział też, jak szybko Bokuto podnosił się z ziemi, strzepywał przysłowiowy kurz i ruszał dalej. Głośny, energiczny, natarczymy. Jakgdyby nigdy nic. Bokuto był Bokuto. Głośnym i dziecinnym, ale również niesamowicie silnym człowiekiem. Prawda? Łatwo było skupiać się jedynie na tym co widać.

Bokuto od zawsze był też "zbyt". _Zbyt _głośny. _Zbyt _natarczywy. _Zbyt _energiczny. _Zbyt _delikatny. O tym ostatnim, człowiek dowiadywał się dopiero po poznaniu go. Jego dąsy na boisku z boku wydawały się komiczne. Tymczasem to one powinny zapalić czerwone światełko w głowie Kuroo. Powinny bardziej go zaniepokoić. Jednak Bokuto zawsze po kilku minutach podrywał się z nowym wigorem. Akaashi wiedział jak go pocieszyć, jego drużyna wiedziała jak go traktować. Więc Kuroo jakoś zawsze unikał podjęcia tematu.

-Nah, stary. To tylko taki mały dołek, wpadam i wypadam z niego jak piłka! - Kuroo tylko raz zwrócił uwagę na to zachowanie i Bokuto zbył go radosnym uśmiechem i klepnięciem w plecy o sile zdolnej powalić bawoła. Kuroo tylko się wtedy uśmiechnął i oddał Koutarou z nawiązką. Kilka ciosów później rozpoczęli zaciekły mecz i ostatecznie zmartwienia wyleciały z głowy Kuroo.

W ciepłym, bezpiecznym półmroku jego pokoju te zmartwienia nie tyle wróciły, co uderzyły go niczym rozpędzony tir. Szmer życia toczącego się nieprzerwanie za oknem sprawiał tylko, że Kuroo czuł jakby rzeczywistość się wypaczyła, wygięła i zapadła się sama w sobie. Tetsurou miał wrażenie, że pominął jeden schodek i runął w paszczę nicości. Jego żołądek najpierw wykonał fikołka, a następnie wylądował i schował się daleko w jego piętach.

Bokuto zamruczał, przeciągnął się i zaczął kreślić zawijasy na plecach Kuroo, który leżał z uchem przyciśniętym do klatki piersiowej chłopaka. Miarowe bum-bum wypełniało jego ucho, a ciepłe ciało, do którego się przytulał, stało się jego jedyną kotwicą trzymającą go relatywnego spokoju. Kuroo przymknął oczy, wziął głęboki wdech, zapach jego własnego żelu pod prysznic ciągle utrzymywał się na skórze Bokuto, i spróbował uspokoić swoje serce. Paniczny rytm jaki wygrywało w jego piersi, paskudnie gryzł się z otaczającym ich spokojem. Leniwa atmosfera, upragniona bryza wpadająca przez otworzone okno, szum miasta. Koutarou leżący na wznak pod Kuroo i chłonący cały ten spokój niczym gąbka. Wszystko to nijak miało się do wewnętrznego kryzysu Kuroo. Jakim cudem nie wydał z siebie nawet najmniejszego dźwięku tylko dalej leżał na Bokuto? Nie miał zielonego pojęcia.

Dzień zaczął się tak pięknie. Bokuto przyjechał w odwiedziny, chcąc jakoś uczcić ich ewoluujący związek. Postanowił zostać kilka dni, przerwa letnia była idealnym momentem żeby pobyć razem, co więcej, pobyć razem u Kuroo w domu. Testurou miał wrażenie, że twarz pęknie mu na pół od szerokiego uśmiechu, który nie schodził mu z ust, a motylki śmigające w brzuchu wyfruną w końcu na wolność i zakryją całe niebo.

Na stacji, Bokuto wpadł z radosnym okrzykiem w szeroko otwarte ramiona Kuroo. Tetsuro wytarmosił dwukolorowy czerep, obejrzał Bokuto od stóp do głów i miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpęknie z czystej radości. Bokuto również prawie wibrował w miejscu i natychmiast porwał Kuroo na miasto. Poszli na spacer, poszli na lody, chcieli jeszcze gdzieś iść, ale skwar lejący się z nieba szybko przegonił ich do domu, gdzie obaj wzięli po szybkim, chłodnym prysznicu i padli na łóżko Kuroo, i już się nie ruszyli, poza szybką wizytą w kuchni w celu zrobienia mrożonej kawy.

Nawet mama Kuroo, na którą się natknęli, ograniczyła się do absolutnie minimalnego wtrącania się i zawstydzania Kuroo. Nie omieszkała jednak oznajmić wszem i wobec, że już zaczynała się martwić, czy Kuroo kiedykolwiek znajdzie sobie kogoś do pary i, że cieszy się niezmiernie, że trafił na tak żywotnego chłopca. Oboje salwowali się ucieczką, gonieni przez śmiech mamy Kuroo.

W pokoju na wszelki wypadek zamknęli drzwi, włączyli jakiś film i tak popijając kawę zalegli w chłodnym pomieszczeniu, ciesząc się własnym towarzystwem i napawając nowością jaką było bycie w prawdziwym związku.

-Kotku, jesteśmy parą - oświdczył pełen nabożnego zachwytu Bokuto, gdzieś w połowie drugiego filmu i zwrócił swoje wielkie oczy w stronę Kuroo, jakby nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Tetsurou złapał go za twarz, ścisnął lekko policzki w dłoniach, aż usta Bokuto utworzyły dzióbek, i cmokną głośno i soczyście zaskoczonego chłopaka.

-Tak, ptaszyno ty moja, od jakiegoś już nawet czasu! - Bokuto odwzajemnił się kolejnym całusem, trafił w kącik ust Kuroo i tak obaj zaczęli mini wojnę, kto kogo i gdzie cmoknie szybciej. Ostatecznie roześmiani i rumiani padli, akurat żeby zacząć oglądać kolejny film. Tym razem leżąc bliżej niż dalej, Kuroo umościł się na szerokiej piersi Bokuto i doszedł do wniosku, że mu tak wygodnie, szczególnie, kiedy Bokuto go jeszcze objął ramieniem.

Sielanka pewnie by i trwała dłużej, ale w którymś momencie Kuroo w końcu musiał iść za potrzebą, a kiedy wrócił zachciało mu się podziwiania Bokuto. Rozłożonego na jego łóżku, w samych bokserkach, bo gorące lato ciągle jeszcze zachęcało do porzucenia konceptu ubrań, pochłoniętego filmem.

Tetsurou natychmiast poczuł falę niekontrolowanej czułości. Na zewnątrz zaczynało się już ściemniać, powolutku jasne, wręcz rażące kolory dnia ustępowały spokojnym, ciepłym tonom wieczora i Kuroo nie mógł się napatrzeć na Koutarou. Pragnął wypalić ten obraz w pamięci, podszedł bliżej, usiadł na skraju łóżka i przez chwilę jeszcze patrzył na swojego chłopaka.

Bokuto był jego _chłopakiem_. Kuroo aż zadrżał. Ta myśl ciągle była świeża i mimo, że droczył się wcześniej z Bokuto, sam do końca nie mógł jeszcze ogarnąć tej zmiany, z przyjaciół na parę. To samo w sobie było surrealne.

I wtedy zobaczył coś na udzie Bokuto. Ślady, ledwo widoczne ślady, które Kuroo z początku uznał za grę świateł. Tetsurou jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w udo Bokuto zanim jego umysł zrozumiał w końcu na co patrzy. Kilka z tych śladów było lekko wypukłe. Wszystkie były dość krótkie i proste. Linie, jedna pod i koło następnej. Cienkie, niektóre już ledwo widoczne. Kuroo poczuł jak jego świat zaczyna koziołkować.

-Hej, co tak siedzisz i tylko się patrzysz? - Bokuto w końcu zwrócił na niego uwagę i wyciągnłą ręce w oczekiwaniu, że Kuroo znowu się na nim położy. Ogromne, złote oczy wydawały się jakoś nagle przygaszone, smutne. Tetsurou, lekko ogłuszony, opadł na Bokuto i przycisną ucho do jego klatki piersiowej.

Bum-bum.

Bum-bum.

Bum-bum.

Czy Bokuo zauważył w co wpatrywał się Kuroo? Dlaczego nic nie mówił? Dlaczego dalej leżał sobie spokojnie na łóżku? Dlaczego to on tulił do siebie Kuroo, a nie na odwrót? Dlaczego to Koutarou gładził plecy Kuroo, jakby to _on _potrzebował pocieszenia?

Testurou zaczłą głaskać skórę Bokuto kciukiem. Po chwili zaczął zjeżdżać ręką w dół, poprzez brzuch Bokuto, który zadrżał pod delikantym dotykiem, ku biodrze chłopaka, gdzie Kuroo zatrzymał się na chwilę, a jego kciuk dalej kręcił kułeczka na ciepłej skórze aż w końcu zebrał w sobie odwagę i zatrzymał dłoń na udzie Bokuto. Koutarou stężał pod delikatnym dotykiem. Wciągnął szybko powietrze przez nos, a jego ręka zastygła na plecach Kuroo. Sekundy wydłużały się w godziny. Testurou nie był pewny na co czeka, ale Bokuto po chwili znowu zaczął kręcić szlaczki na jego plecach.

-Bo, - Kuroo nie wiedział jak zacząć tą rozmowę. Czy w ogóle powinien ją zaczynać. - Bo, czy jesteś smutny? Czy masz jakieś problemy z którymi nie umiesz sobie poradzić? - Kuroo przesunął opuszkami palców po śladach na udzie chłopaka. Wpatrywał się w przerażające linie, bo perspektywa spojrzenia w górę, w oczy Bokuto, nagle wydała mu się jeszcze straszniejsza.

-Teraz? Jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. - Kuroo poczuł jak Bokuto unosi głowę, żeby móc zobaczyć co czarnowłosy chłopak wyczynia. Kuroo czuł też jak mięśnie uda to napinają się, to rozluźniają pod jego palcami.

\- Problemów też raczej nie mam, wszystko jakoś się rozwiązuje. - Kuroo jeszcze przez chwilę gładził skórę w zamyśleniu. Telewizor oświetlał pokój migotliwym blaskiem, a reklama w jakiś sposób jeszcze bardziej odrealniała tą rozmowę. Wszystko było zbyt spokojne, zbyt normalne a mimo to Kuroo właśnie próbował dociec dlaczego jego przyjaciel, jego _chłopak _czuł potrzebę ranienia się. Czy ciągle zdażały mu się takie dni? Kuroo nie zauważył świerzych śladów, ale kto wie?

-A to? Bo, co to jest? - Kuroo ścisnął delikatnie udo. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że brzmi jak dziecko, ale też nie wiedział jak inaczej zapytać się o linie wyryte w skórze Koutarou.

Bokuto zamilkł, jego głowa opadła z powrotem na poduszkę, ale ramię dalej obejmowało Kuroo.

-Byłem głupi. - Kuroo nie wytrzymał i spojrzał na Bokuto, którego głos brzmiał nienaturalnie cicho. Bokuto nie był cichy, nie był tak pozbawiony życia. Bokuto był usobieniem energii. Kuroo odrócił się twarzą w stronę Bokuto.

-Bo, nawet tak nie myśl - zaprzeczył szybko, ale Koutarou tylko przesunął swoją dłoń z pleców Kuroo na jego kark.

-Nie, nie. Naprawdę. Czasami działo się za dużo, czasami _czułem _za dużo i nie wiedziałem co z tym zrobić. Ludzie od zawsze mi mówią żebym spuścił z tonu. I czasami… wieczorami… nie wiedziałem już jak _inaczej _to zrobić, któregoś dnia, nawet nie wiem dlaczego, wziłąem scyzoryk wrzuciłem do wrzątku i zacząłem nacinać skórę. Nigdy nie ciąłem za głęboko, ot tylko trochę głębsze zadrapania, ale na chwilę działało. A później przychodził wstyd, że po zrobiłem, - Bokuto wpatrywał się w sufit, jego głos zaczłą drżeć, jednak ciągle pobrzmiewała w nim ta okropna pustaka. Kuroo słuchał go, prawie dławiąc się emocjami - złość, strach, zmartwienie, smutek kotłowały się w nim, ale Bokuto dalej mówił, zupełnie jakby to jedno pytanie przełamało tamę za którą Bokuto chował swój ból. Kuroo siedział cicho.

-Chyba to ten wstyd w końcu kazał mi porzestać. Sam nigdy nie zrozumiałem dlaczego w ogóle zacząłem to robić. - Bokuto zaśmiał się sucho.

-Koutarou…

-Teraz już jest lepiej, wiesz? Znaczy, czasami ciągle nie wiem co ze sobą zrobić, ale w końcu przestałem się przejmować, że nawet moi rodzice każą mi się uspokoić. Jak coś mnie gryzie to najczęściej idę pobiegać. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy jesteśmy razem, - Bokuto w końcu spojrzał na Kuroo - nie chciałbym, żebyś kiedykolwiek zobaczył świeże nacięcia, kocie. - Bokuto w końcu uśmiechnął się i lekko ścisnął kark Kuroo.

-Bo, ty wiesz żeś ptasi móżdżek? - Kuroo wsparł się na ramionach efektywnie zamykając Bokuto w "klatce".

-Ej!

-Totanie i nieodwracalnie ptasi móżdżek! Nie jesteś głupi, że zacząłeś się ciąć, ale jesteś totalnym idiotą skoro tak myślisz! - Bokuto spojrzał zaskoczony na Kuroo.

-Kuroo...

-Nie "Kuruj" mnie tu teraz. Nigdy nawet, kretynie, nie myśl, że jesteś głupi bo coś cię przerasta. _Nigdy! _A jak ci to chociażby przeleci przez ten ptasi móżdżek, to masz natychmiast dzwonić do mnie, a wybiję ci ten pomysł z głowy! - Bokuto capnął twarz Kuroo, kiedy ten akurat brał wdech na dalszą część tyrady. Tetsurou nie dał rady kontynuować swojej tyrady, bo Bokuto cmoknła go w usta.

-Dzięki, Kuroo - Bokuto zakmnął Tetsurou w niedźwiedzim uścisku i przycisnłą twarz do czarnych włosów. Kuroo rozluźnił się i pozwolił Bokuto trzymać go w objęciach take długo jak tylko potrzebował.

-Dzięki, ale możemy już przestać o tym rozmawiać? Głupio się czuję już za ten słowotok. - wymamrotał Bokuto.

-Okej, na dzisiaj wystarczy, ale wiesz co jeszcze? Cieszę się, że mi powiedziałeś. - Kuroo poklepał bok swojego chłopaka. Tym razem ciszą między nimi nie uwierała tak bardzo jak wcześniej.

-Ale, Kuroo?

-Yhym?

-Ciągle mnie kochasz? Nawet wiedząc i tym wszystkim? - Bokuto znowu brzmiał niepewnie. Kuroo podniósł się lekko żeby móc spojrzeć w oczy Koutarou.

-Ptasi móżdżku, kocham cię i nic tego nie zmieni. - Uśmiech Bokuto w końcu rozjaśnił jego twarz.

-No to teraz oglądamy jakąś komedię! Najgłupszą jaką znajdziesz! - Kuroo tylko przez chwilę próbował oponować. Obaj potrzebowali czegoś coby do końca przegoniło ciężką atmosferę, która ciągle czaiła się po kontach. Kuroo z niezadowolonym jękiem zszedzł z Bokuto i włączył laptopa żeby znaleźć coś głupiego i lekkiego do obejrzenia. Przeszukując internet obiecał sobie zwracać większą uwagę na to czego Bokuto nie mówi. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

-Kuroo, a masz może popcorn?

-Będzie, jak wyskoczymy do sklepu~

-Ugh.

To, jak szybko Bokuto przeszedł do pożądku dziennego po swoim wyznaniu, przyprawiło Kuroo o lekkie zawroty głowy, ale postanowił iść za ptzykładem Koutarou.


End file.
